<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plataforma 9 3/4 by Levi_Potter_Riddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735420">Plataforma 9 3/4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Potter_Riddle/pseuds/Levi_Potter_Riddle'>Levi_Potter_Riddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Tom Riddle, Dom Albus Dumbledore, Dom/sub, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Potter_Riddle/pseuds/Levi_Potter_Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>🥀 Una simple historia de Albus x Tom </p><p>La historia me pertenece pero todos los personajes que tengan que ver con la saga Harry Potter son pertenecientes a JK Rowling</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plataforma 9 3/4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>En esta historia Albus tiene 31 cuando esta con Tom como estudiante</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ellos jamás se amaron o bueno era algo que no querían reconocer, aquellas noches de placer y desvelo nunca significaron nada para ambos, era una simple manera de sacar el estrés y odio que ambos sentían.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-Ah..más..¡Aah!-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Eran dos hombres dejándose llevar por el placer que pocas veces lograban tener, al vivir en estos momentos de guerra les era imposible, cuando las puertas se cerraban no existían en esos momentos Albus y Tom solo eran dos desconocidos sumidos bajo el placer que les brindaba el otro, no era dulce y lleno de amor sino, uno lleno de odio y rencor por el otro, sus cuerpos eran llenados de moretones y rasguños por igual.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-Siempre tan impaciente-</em>
  </b>
  <em>aprisionó las caderas llanas de marcas por sus manos, comenzó a arremeter con dureza la estrecha entrada del menor sin compasión alguna</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ambos sabían que esto no era sano, pero ¿qué importaba?, está sería la última noche que estarían juntos después de todo mañana Tom se graduaría de Hogwarts y ninguno de los dos tendría que volver a verse.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lo olvidarían con el tiempo, después de todo ambos eran tan diferentes Luz y Oscuridad nunca se llevarían bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, el de cabellos oscuros sobre su vientre y el mayor dentro del más joven, jadeaban en busca de aire. Después de un tiempo ambos se levantaron de donde estaban acostados y comenzaron a vestirse nunca buscando la mirada del otro, el de ojos rojos camino hasta la puerta antes de abrirla miró al mayor que caminaba a la puerta que conectaba a su oficina con sus habitaciones, donde varias veces había estado antes y a las que nunca volvería a estar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sonrió con ironía ante aquel pensamiento, tal vez en lo más profundo de su corazón no quería que sus encuentros terminaran, si fuera valiente le diría al mayor que le amaba y que esperaba que el sentimiento fuese correspondido...negó no podían estar  justos aunque quisieran, él quería la dominación del mundo mágico algo que Albus jamás le permitiría y él lo sabía muy bien. Sin mirar atrás abrió la puerta y salió no queriendo estar más en la misma habitación que su amor prohibido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>•</em>
  <br/>
  <em>•</em>
  <br/>
  <em>•</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Después de mucho tiempo se volvieron a encontrar y nunca pensaron que aquel sentimiento seguiría tan vivo como la primera vez que lo hicieron.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-Fue tonto que vinieras esta noche, Tom, los aurores ya vienen hacia acá-</em>
  </b>
  <em>sonrió para si mismo al parecer algunos hábitos no cambiaban con los años, el viejo de Dumbledore siempre se preocuparía por el  a pesar de las circunstancias</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-Para cuando lleguen, yo ya me habré ido y tú...estarás muerto-</em>
  </b>
  <em>sonrió con sorna al mayor apuntándole con su varita</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero en esos momentos a ninguno le importó sus sentimientos ambos tenían un objetivo matar y proteger al niño Potter que se escondía detrás del mayor con su varita en mano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voldemort río en su mente "patético y a esto ¿le llaman su salvador?", río con ganas ambos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos moviéndose con agilidad y elegancia, era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido para ellos, ambos disfrutando la presencia del otro en esos momentos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En algún momento de la batalla, había logrado entrar a la mente del chico y ver y manipular cada recuerdo en la mente ya de por sí desordenada del adolescente, haciéndole ver lo iguales que eran un vago intento de manipularlo y romper su mente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al final se había ido ante las fuertes emociones del muchacho, con una última mirada se esfumó en una bruma negra no sin ser antes visto por el ministro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>•</em>
  <br/>
  <em>•</em>
  <br/>
  <em>•</em>
  <br/>
  <em>•</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-Tú eres débil, nunca conocerás el amor y la amistad y por eso siento lástima por ti-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Habían sido las palabras del niño Potter antes de que el hechizo golpeara contra él y su varita saliera volando ahora en las manos del chico, pero el chico se había equivocado si había amado pero jamás supo lo que era hasta ahora, cerró los ojos con pesar...ya todo había terminado...para él si esa persona ya no estaba más a su lado, ¿qué importaba seguir con vida?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>•</em>
</p><p>
  <em>•</em>
</p><p>
  <em>•</em>
</p><p>
  <em>•</em>
</p><p>
  <em>•</em>
</p><p>
  <em>•</em>
</p><p>
  <em>•</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente sintió su cuerpo más ligero que antes miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en el andén 9 3/4 pero diferente este era completamente blanco que los característicos colores cobrizos del andén normal, lentamente se levantó del suelo y miró con detenimiento su vestimenta ya no vestía las túnicas negras durante la batalla, ahora vestía sus túnicas de Slytherin, miró sus manos con ojos grandes habían vuelto a su color original tan blancas y delicadas sus uñas ya no eran largas y gruesas eran cortas y redondas de un leve color rosado, invocó un espejo y se sorprendió al ver lo bien que respondía su magia ya no era débil como antes de crear sus primeros horocruxes era fuerte y fluía como el agua, observó su nueva apariencia y se quedó mudo ante lo que vio ya no estaba ese serpentino rostro, ahora rasgos delicados y aristocráticos se delineaban sobre su cara su cabello tan negro con pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas y sus ojos habían vuelto al verde Slytherin de antes, tan entretenido estaba admirándose que apenas y logró escuchar los pasos que se acercaban, giro con rapidez cuando escuchó los pasos a sus espaldas más cerca y miró a la persona de pie en el andén.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahí de pie Albus Dumbledore se veía en sus 20 años parado en todo su esplendor con su imponente porte con un traje que se ajuntaba perfectamente a cada parte de su cuerpo, mordió su labio inferior al verle se veía tan guapo como la última vez, el de cabellos rojos camino hacia él con sus manos metidas en su pantalón sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos en ningún momento.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-Es bueno verte Tom-</em>
  </b>
  <em>sonrió al ver el rostro en shock del menor extendió su mano y la coloco sobre el hombro del más bajo, guiándole al tren enfrente de ellos que comenzaba a silbar </em>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>-Nos están esperando-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-¿A donde va?-</em>
  </b>
  <em>preguntó el de ojos verdes después de un tiempo miro al tren tan parecido al real solo que completamente blanco, no opondría resistencia ante el mayor por una vez después de mucho tiempo se sintió en paz</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-...A casa...-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Ambos se miraron y siguieron caminando, ya no importaba nada tan solo eran ellos dos Albus y Tom....</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>-</em>Levi_Potter_Riddle</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>